


Old Dog, New Trick

by Wolfsbride



Series: Pers' Prompts [2]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Beads, Anal Play, Enemas, F/M, Older Woman/Younger Man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-29 02:33:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/999822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfsbride/pseuds/Wolfsbride
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>M and Bond try something new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Dog, New Trick

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyDuchess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDuchess/gifts), [Persiflage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/gifts).



Bond lies on the bed, shifting nervously. He’d done as she’d asked even though the whole process unnerved him a little. It’d been embarrassing, a bit humiliating, and he’d been glad she’d left him to it, just her detailed instructions which he’d followed to the letter. 

He knows the gist of what to expect given the procedure he’d just put himself through. He just doesn’t know how it will play out. He doesn’t like that. In the field, lack of control means death. He breathes deeply, trying to steady himself.

M comes into his line of view and he gasps for a completely different reason. She’s wearing a very sheer negligee, one that looks like it was hand spun out of clouds and gossamer thread. It covers, but reveals all. A long, heavy rope of pearls circles her neck.

Her voluptuous bosom lifts the top half, making the negligee much shorter than it actually is. The bottom of it barely touches the tops of her thighs. He can see the dark areolas of her nipples poking against the flimsy fabric. The shadow of her pubes entices him. In spite of his uncertainty, the lushness of her body arouses him and his cock starts to fill.

She smiles at him gently, then sits by his side on the bed. She rubs his arm. “Alright? You can still say no.”

He shakes his head, swallows, clears his throat. “No. I... I want to.”

The please you is implied.

“Mm. Such a good boy you are, James.” She keeps up the slow movement of her hand on his arm. Up and down, up and down. It soothes as well as relaxes him. Gives him something to focus on other than his worry and fear of the unknown.

After a few minutes, she stops stroking him but keeps her hand on his arm as she leans down to pick something up off the floor. When she straightens, he sees that it’s a container of lube. His breath quickens and his prick swells even more. 

She pats his arm and then moves onto the bed properly. She settles between his legs. Dropping the lube by her side, she rubs his thighs. “Pass me a pillow.” 

He does as she asks and then lifts up so that she can slide the pillow under his hips. She goes back to stroking his thighs. Seeing her like this is amazing, and his prick hardens and lifts without any influence from either of them. He shifts restlessly. He’s not used to waiting.

Finally, she speaks. “Do you trust me?”

“Yes.” There is no hesitation.

“Knees up then. Hold yourself open for me.”

Bond shudders. He lifts his legs, knees bent, and slides his hands around the backs of his thighs to his arse. He spreads his cheeks; a flush races across his body. His eyes close and he waits.

The snap of the lube opening seems loud and he flinches. There’s a short pause and then her fingers touch him gently, tips circling his opening, not trying to push inside. He fights the urge to jerk away and flee. Now he understands why she refused to bind him when they talked about doing this. She wants him willing.

M spends some time teasing the outer edge of Bond’s opening, adding more lube as necessary. It’s not until he actually whines and chases after her light touch that she presses a finger inside. He freezes and clamps down. 

M stops and runs her free hand up and down the back of his thigh. “Breathe, James. Breathe.”

Bond trembles and exhales slowly. 

“Should I stop?” M continues to caress his leg.

Shivering, Bond calms his breathing. His cock is hard against his stomach, so whatever hang-ups he might have, he still wants this physically. He shakes his head. 

“No. Go ahead. Just…” He can’t bring himself to say what he’s thinking. _Just don’t be disappointed if I can’t do this_. He doesn’t ever want to fail her.

Somehow, she understands without having to be told. She squeezes his thigh. “Don’t worry, James. You’ll be alright. I know you can do it.”

Her praise curls like a hand around his cock, and he bucks up and then back down onto her finger. “Fuck!” Her finger has touched something inside him that makes him see stars.

M chuckles. She moves her finger in and out; adding lube, until the push and pull is smooth and easy. Bond wiggles, trying to get her to touch that spot again. 

She smacks his thigh, startling him. “Patience is a virtue, James.” He scowls.

She does take pity on him though because with the next dollop of lube she presses another finger inside. Bond pants through the pressure. She twists the two of them slowly, massaging Bond’s passage, stretching it. Bond whines and thrusts down. 

“Fuck! Please!”

Ignoring his pleas, she continues on, eventually pushing a third finger inside. She stops, mostly to let Bond get used to the sensation of being full. He’s quaking and panting; his cock is leaking over his abdomen. He moans and rocks frantically back against her fingers of his own accord.

“Oh, well done, James!” It’s this that tells her he’s ready for the next step. 

She puts a hand on his hip to stop him and then carefully pulls her fingers free. His hips arch. “No. Please,” he gasps. She shushes him. 

Picking up the lube, she lifts the pearls from her neck. His eyes widen but the only sound he makes is harsh panting. M lubes the pearls heavily and then sets down the lube next to her. She slips her fingers inside Bond once more just to make sure he’s still nicely stretched, then she slides her fingers free and pushes the first inch of pearls inside him.

M stops there. Bond’s groan is loud in stillness of the room. The pearls are not overly large but they are doubled since they’re not in a straight line like traditional beads. 

“Okay?”

Bond gasps; his chest heaves. He rolls his hips and then sucks in a breath when the pearls rub just inside his body. “Oh fuck. M. M. More. Now. Fuck.”

M grins. She knew he could do it. Her good boy. She adds more lube and then pushes the next few inches in. 

“Oh Christ.” Bond can feel the pearls curling up inside him, rolling against that spot that’s driving him mad. His cock throbs hard.

M pushes a couple more inches in and then stops. She rubs his thigh, his hip. Bond whines.

Shifting back on the bed, M taps his leg. “Down. Slowly.”

Bond lowers his legs, unbends his knees. He keens at the way the shift in position makes the pearls press inside him in different ways. His hands fly to his swollen prick. 

“ _Stop_! You know that’s mine.”

Bond grips the sheets as he watches M kneel up and slip her hand between her legs. When her lids flutter closed, he whimpers. “Oh God. Please.”

“Patience, James. Patience.”

Eventually, M is ready and she straddles Bond. Bracing her hands on his chest, she rocks her way down onto his prick. “Try not to come before me.”

Bond chokes on a laugh. His hands jump to M’s hips when she starts to move. He bucks up to meet her movement and shouts as the pearls catch him by surprise. 

“Oh fucking Christ!” 

Even holding still doesn’t help because every time M grinds down, his hips move anyway and the pearls roll, fucking his insides. He swears and gives in to his overwhelming need to thrust. The two of them fuck each other fiercely; the sounds of flesh slapping against flesh getting faster and louder as each minute passes. 

Bond feels his balls tightening and desperate not to come before her, he shoves a hand between them and flicks her clit. M cries out but she has one more surprise in store for him. Reaching back, she snags the remaining loop of pearls and pulls them slowly from Bond’s body.

Bond howls and climaxes, filling M with his come. The feel of him pulsing inside her pushes her over the edge, and she comes with a shout. She slumps against him and he manages to get his arms around her, holding her close. 

The pearls lie glistening on the bed.


End file.
